


Roots

by Notoriouslyunique



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Day 2015, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 08:45:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13566993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notoriouslyunique/pseuds/Notoriouslyunique
Summary: The weirwood was ancient, but hardly impressive for someone who spent his childhood at Raventree Hall.





	Roots

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Drabble Day 2015, prompt: roots

Aemon had taken his vows at Castle Black’s sept, but Brynden kept his mother’s gods.

He had been pleased to receive news of his exile. He had no brothers left, except for his enemy across the water, and his nephew had made it clear how little his advice was desired.

A bastard could rise far within the Night’s Watch, and Brynden had always wanted to study the Wall’s fabled powers.

The weirwood was ancient, but hardly impressive for someone who spent his childhood at Raventree Hall. He watched its white roots disappear into the snow and felt the call again.


End file.
